Breath Again
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Just a quick one shot i wrote after I watched the latest Lab Rats episode "Spike Fright," and a few writing prompts that I found.


**Breath Again**

**So, I recently joined Pinterest and surprisingly enough they have A LOT of writing prompts. I got the idea for this little one shot after I watched the latest episodes of Lab Rats: "Spike Fright," and a writing prompt a found on Pinterest. I also got the title from a 100-word list challenge thing that I've had forever. So after watching "Spike Fright," I just had to do something with my OC that I've made up for Chase. **

**Here's the writing prompt that I used: "This," He sighed sweeping his arm through the air. "This is what ignorance does."**

***WARNING, SPOILER ALERT* If you haven't seen "Spike Fright," yet there are some spoilers in here. Just used a few ideas from the episode.**

**I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise. Lab Rats belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll like it. It was fun to write this!**

**XOXOXOX**

It was finally the end of the school day and Ellie couldn't wait to get to her locker. When she finally arrived, a sigh of relief escaped through her lips when she noticed that Bree was at her own locker.

"Finally, I can not wait to go home!" Ellie said in frustration.

"You too?" Bree questioned as she slammed the door of her locker shut.

"Yeah, I've had five pop quizzes then I got hit in the head while playing volleyball in gym. I had to go to the nurse cause I thought my nose was broken…"

"Oooooh, ouch…you okay?" Bree asked as they walked over to the round bench that sat in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, although I'm sure it'll be nice and bruised tomorrow. So, how was your day?" Ellie asked as Chase and Adam soon joined them and sat down with them.

Chase, she was happy to see…but…Adam on the other hand, not so much. It was just that, recently she could tell that he has developed a little crush on her and he has been kind of annoying. It was hard because she didn't like Adam at all like that…however…there was a certain someone else that Ellie did like in the Davenport household. She has ever since they were little. And when they sat down with them, a small smile spread across her face when Chase sat down next to her. Although that smile didn't last too long as she noticed that Chase saw the mark on her face from playing volleyball.

"Ouch, what happened?" Chase couldn't help but to ask as her face was already starting to turn colors.

"I got hit while playing volleyball…"

"Oooooh, you okay?" Chase asked as he looked at her, well almost examined her face as if he were some sort of a doctor.

"I'm fine Chase." Ellie said with a smile as she playfully pushed him away from her.

"You sure? If not, I can carry you home…"

"You…you can't even pick up a chair!" Adam sarcastically butted in when he realized that Ellie was hurt.

"Why don't you let a real man carry you." Adam said as he went to pick Ellie up in his arms, but she didn't want to be carried.

"Adam, I'm fine. I don't need to be carried." Ellie said as she has been rather annoyed with Adam recently and now it seemed like he was even more annoying.

Without saying anything more, Adam and Bree started to walk away when Chase and Ellie stayed behind. They waited for just a little while so that there was some space between them and Adam and Bree.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel Ellie?" Chase couldn't help but to whisper to her when he knew that they were finally alone.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him or make thing weird between us…"

"You're going to have to tell him eventually." Was all Chase said when Ellie couldn't help but to let out another long sigh.

"I know, just not today. Today has been crazy and that's the last thing I want to deal with right now." Ellie explained as she fell rather silent.

Chase knew that she was upset and tired. Chase and Ellie have been the best of friends ever since they were little and he always known when something was bothering her. Just out of the kindness of his heart, Chase wrapped his arm around Ellie's shoulder because he was worried about her. He knows that Adam has been bugging her recently and he knew that she was in pain from being hit in gym class. He just wanted to make sure she was okay because he was worried about her. Chase couldn't help but to think to himself as they walked the entire way to the Davenport's home like that.

Some time has passed and it was now after dinner. Chase and Ellie had gone down to the lab for some piece and quiet. It was way too chaotic upstairs, like it usually was in the Davenport household and Ellie's head was now pounding. All she wanted was to just lie down and relax, but that didn't seem to work out because a few minutes later Adam came down and joined them.

"So Ellie, have you thought about the party on Saturday?" Adam asked.

Ellie let out a small-frustrated sigh as she sat up to answer him. From where Chase was sitting, he could hear her sigh. He rolled his eyes at his brother because Chase knew she didn't feel good. But, he had to bug her anyway.

"I'm sorry Adam, I haven't given it much thought." Ellie tried to answer through the pounding pain that echoed through her head.

"Okay, what is going on Ellie? It seems like you've been trying to ignore me recently. Is there someone else?" Adam just couldn't help but to badger her.

By now Chase was getting frustrated with Adam. Chase could tell that Ellie was about to pass out from the pain that pounded through her head and Adam just had to keep after her. Chase also noticed that Ellie seemed to be taken back by Adam's question as she just seemed to freeze without answering him.

After Adam's sudden interrogation, Ellie was trying so hard not to look over at Chase. But she didn't succeed as her eyes moved straight over towards him. She tried so hard not to, but she knew it was impossible because she knew deep down that she liked Chase…not Adam. And at this point, she was just sort of looking for some comfort from her best friend that she almost didn't seem to care if she did look at him. But after a few seconds later, it seemed like she did care as she noticed that Chase caught on to what she meant when she looked over at _him_ and then she noticed that Adam did too.

"So there is someone else." Was all Adam said as he looked at Ellie then over to Chase who just seemed to be caught in the middle.

"What!? No, there isn't Adam! Its just…I'm sorry but, I like you more as a friend…"

"You sure that's all there is?" Adam questioned as he again looked at Ellie then over to Chase where he just seemed to stare at him then proceeded to just walk out of the lab.

At this point she just wanted to go bed. In fact, she didn't even want to be around Chase right now as he had probably figured out what she meant when she looked over at him. Frustrated, she got up and walked right past Chase without even looking at him as she left the lab.

She walked out towards the back patio where she just plopped down and started to cry. As if today wasn't already bad enough, Adam just had to make it worse. But what was even the worse part of the day was now knowing that Chase knew that Ellie liked him. Of course she has always liked Chase, but he never knew it. Now that he knew, she didn't want things to be weird between them…or worse, Chase not liking her the way she liked him.

Feeling absolutely discouraged, knowing now that Chase knew she liked him, Ellie stood up from the lounge chair and walked over to the railing and just gazed out over the ocean. She wanted to continue to cry, but no more tears fell down her cheeks. It was as if she couldn't cry anymore. And after the tears stopped falling, her thoughts just began to cluster as she still just continued to look out over the ocean.

'_Why does everything have to happen to me? My life has just crumbled around me since my father died and my mom recently lost our house. Adam just wouldn't leave me alone until the worse possible thing happened where my best friend figured out that I liked him. My body is throbbing from the pain left over from gym class, and I'm in even more pain now because I don't think I can face Chase! Why does everything happen so fast all at once all the time to the point where it's impossible to process everything! All I want is to be able to breath again!" Ellie rapidly thought to herself as the tears started to fall again._

In fact, she started to cry so hard that she didn't even hear the footsteps that walked up behind her. And as Chase approached her, she was still sort of oblivious to the fact that he was even there until he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. Without saying anything at first, Ellie just turned around in his arms as she laid her head against his chest.

"You were never supposed to know that I liked you. I guess I just freaked out when Adam was interrogating me that I just looked over towards you. You were never supposed to know…" Ellie whispered into his chest as she could still feel tears trickle down her cheek.

"It's okay…I kind of always knew. I do have super intelligence and I am _the_ smartest person on the planet after all." Chase tried to explain in a joking manner to try and cheer her up just a bit.

"Damn it Chase and your bionics! How come you never said anything!?" Ellie angrily asked as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I don't know! I figured if you wanted to tell me eventually, you would." Chase explained as Ellie fell silent, but then looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"I'm just afraid now that you know that I like you that things would get weird between us, which is why I never wanted to tell you in the first place…"

"Why would things get weird?..."

"If you're the smartest person on the planet then you should know that when best friends figure out one of them likes the other one, things don't usually work out…"

"Then, if _you are_ my best friend you should know that I would never let that happen…because, I like you too. I always have. Guess I'm not the smartest person on the planet after all." Chase joked as Ellie softly let out a chuckle.

"Just because you have bionics doesn't make you perfect Chase…it just makes you human for once! I'm just curious though, how come _you_ never told me that you liked me?" Ellie couldn't help but to ask as she raised one eyebrow and stared at him.

"I'm bionic. You've always known that and you've always accepted me as normal and as a friend…but…I was never sure of how you thought of me as your boyfriend. I mean, I've known that you liked me for a long time…I just never knew how you would truly accept me as your boyfriend…"

"Chase, if you've known that I like you…then you should have known that I would have totally accepted you as my boyfriend…even if you are bionic!" Ellie told him with a smile on her face.

Chase held her in his arms as he smiled at her, even though she wasn't looking at him now. Instead, she crawled deeper into his chest as she just felt his arms wrap around her. But then, she lifted herself up out of Chase's arms slightly as she began to talk once again.

"I feel like since that whole thing with Adam is finally over with and now that we both know we like each other…I feel like I can finally breath again!" Ellie said with a sigh as she looked into Chase's eyes.

"From now on, let's promise each other that we won't keep anything from each other again! I don't like keeping anything from you…"

"I don't like it either Chase. You would think that by now we would be able to tell each other anything…"

"You would think." Chase said with a playful smile.

Ellie smiled back as for some reason she didn't say anything, however she just uncontrollably stared at Chase. Nervously she brought the palm of her hand up to Chase's cheek where she brushed her fingers against his skin. Then out of the clear blue, he surprised her as he took her hand into his and smiled at her. Even though she still was completely nervous, she somehow managed to smile back at him. And she still continued to smile when the unthinkable happened.

Chase slowly leaned in to kiss her, but scared out of her mind Ellie pulled back.

"Chase wait…I've never kissed anyone before…"

"Neither have I…"

"Chase, you've never even been around another girl besides Bree and me." Ellie joked sarcastically when Chase just rolled his eyes.

"Really? You really wanna go there right before we kiss?" Chase asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, I'm just extremely nervous…"

"What are you nervous about!? Its just me!" Chase said as he tried to reassure her that there was nothing to be nervous about.

"That's just it Chase…it is just you!" Ellie explained as she nervously looked into his eyes.

Chase just gave her a warm smile, which made her smile back. Without saying anything, without any warning, Chase swooped down and quickly took her lips into his so that she wouldn't have time to think about being nervous. Once he had a hold of her lips, he felt her kiss back, which made him mentally smile inside. And as they continued to kiss, she felt his hand slide down to the small of her back where she then felt him press her tighter against him. At that point it seemed like they were starting to kiss slower when somehow slowly their lips parted and Ellie just laid her head down on his chest. She felt his hand slide up to the back of her neck where he just held her there in his arms and softly kissed the top of her head.

"I still can't believe we're together. After all these years, after we just kissed for the first time…I feel like I can breath again." Ellie softly whispered when Chase lifted up her chin so that she was now looking at him.

"Me too. Let's just promise to NEVER keep anything from each other again…"

"Promise! Wow, is it really that late? I should be going home." Ellie said sadly when she caught sight of the clock when she finally lifted her head up from Chase's chest.

"I'll walk you out." Chase said as they headed upstairs.

Adam, Bree and Leo were hanging out in the kitchen when Chase and Ellie walked towards the door. She caught Adam looking at her and she just gave him a half smile back. And just from the way he looked at her, she could tell that he was still upset. Ellie noticed as they walked out of the living room when Chase closed the front door behind him so that it would be less awkward to say goodbye to her without the thought of Adam staring at them.

"Are you sure you're okay enough to walk home?" Chase couldn't help but to ask as he leaned against the side of the house with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I'll be fine. What choice do I have anyway Chase?..."

"You could…" Chase started to say when he trailed off as he pushed himself away from where he was leaning and walked closer to Ellie.

"You could spend the night." Chase suggested as he lovingly took Ellie into his arms when she just looked back at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Do you really think that's a good idea when Adam is upset with both of us right now?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Oh come on. He'll get over it he's Adam. Plus I know you still don't feel good. Don't you think you would feel better if you stayed?" He asked her.

Ellie just stood there silently for a moment without answering him. Of course she wanted to stay, but was that really the right thing to do? She couldn't help but to ask herself as she still stood there and thought about it.

She wanted to. Damn did she want to!

But was that still the right thing to do?

"Come on Ellie. I know you want to. I know you would feel better if you did. Plus, you've slept over here plenty of times before." Chase said to her when he noticed he brought her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah with Bree, not you! But who am I kidding. Of course I know I would feel better if I stayed." Ellie said when she noticed a small smile appear on Chase's face.

"Yes. Come on, lets go back inside…"

"But wait, aren't you a little afraid of Adam right now? What if he does something stupid like purposely engages your commando app or something? You know how he is!" Ellie couldn't help but to mention when she grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him back to her.

"If he does that, I'll never talk to him again. Everything will be fine." Chase tried to reassure her, but he could still tell that she was still a little skeptical.

And he was a little bit too, but he didn't want to let her know that.

"I thought you were leaving Ellie?" Bree couldn't help but to ask when they walked back through the front door.

"I was…but…Chase convinced me that I should stay. I actually agree with him. I still feel pretty much like crap to go anywhere…"

"Oh, you do? Still hurting from gym class?" Bree asked her as they sat down next to her and Adam at the island between the living room and kitchen.

Ellie just nodded her head yes in response to Bree's question.

"Oh well, you're welcome to bunk with me tonight?..."

"Actually Bree, she's staying with me." Chase informed her as he butted in while Bree put her hands up in the air in defeat and removed herself from the conversation.

"Mmmmm, this should be interesting." Bree softly said under her breath as she walked away.

"I think I am going to call it a night too. Night Adam." Was all Ellie said as she softly smiled at Adam then deviously looked back at Chase as she made her way upstairs.

"Seriously dude, do you even know what you're doing?" Adam couldn't help but to ask when Chase looked over at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?..."

"I mean, you're having _a girl_ spend the night. You've never even been around girls before." Adam said as he was trying his best to make Chase nervous.

"I know what you are trying to do Adam. It is not going to work! You are just jealous because for once in my life a girl is actually interested in me…not you…me!" Chase said to him as he just proceeded to walk away from his brother.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't try to warn you." Adam smugly said as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

At first Chase ignored him as he started to make his way up the stairs. But then hesitated when he just couldn't help but to think about what Adam said.

"Warn me about what?..."

"Chase, you're having _a girl_ spend the night. I mean, what if things start to happen and you get completely nervous because you've never even kissed a girl before! Heck, you've never even held a girl's hand before…"

"Cut it out Adam! Ellie was right. You are purposely trying to engage my commando app!" Chase cried out.

Even though he knew exactly what his brother was doing, he can still feel himself getting extremely nervous and anxious. He could feel himself grow with rage and he just hoped that Spike wouldn't come through. Even though he knew what he was doing, it was still hard to ignore him.

"I mean, I hate to see you completely blow it with Ellie just because you don't know what you're doing." Adam said as he just kept annoying Chase.

By now Chase had lost it and he was trying so hard not to let Spike come through. But with having that commando app, sometimes it just took the littlest things to set it off and right now Adam was doing a pretty good job of that.

"Back off punk. The little lady is mine!" Spike said aggressively as Chase's commando app had fully engaged, no thanks to Adam's ignorance.

Sometimes, Chase just wished he didn't have that commando app.

"And he's back." Was all Adam said with a smile as Spike lifted Adam off of the ground just by his shirt.

"Since you've messed this whole thing up, how about I just rip out your insistence!" Spike growled as he tossed Adam clear across the room.

Even though Ellie was upstairs, by now she could hear a lot of commotion going on downstairs and she knew exactly what was going on. Angry that Adam would be so low as to purposely set off Chase's commando app, Ellie raced downstairs.

"Adam, why would you purposely set off his commando app!?" Ellie angrily asked.

"Because, it's funny! Plus, I still can't get over the fact that you like him over me!..."

"Seriously, that's the whole reason why Chase turned into Spike is because you're jealous of him…that I chose him!" Ellie asked when she suddenly noticed that Spike noticed that she was standing there.

"Hey there cupcake." Spike softly whispered to Ellie as he winked at her.

Ellie couldn't help but to roll her eyes because this was just absolutely insane.

"Why are you rolling your eyes? Doesn't the little lady want a man?" Spike asked Ellie as he "flexed his muscles," and she still continued to roll her eyes.

"Ha, man!" Adam snickered when Spike heard him.

Without saying anything, Spike went to go attack him when Adam beat him to it. Using his super strength Adam picked up Spike like he was nothing then tossed him across the room where he crash landed against the bar stools that surrounded the island. After Spike took that hit, Chase's commando app quickly disengaged. After Spike disappeared, Chase screamed in pain.

"CHASE!" Ellie shouted after him as she ran towards him.

"What the heck happened? Why am I lying here in so much pain?" Chase asked as he held his arm.

"You mean, you don't remember a thing?" Adam asked as he walked up to him.

Chase just softly shook his head no.

"Then you throwing me across the room NEVER happened! And that's a little pay back from stealing any chance I had with Ellie!" Adam told Chase as he aggressively walked away without ever realizing how much he actually hurt his brother.

But as Chase lied there on the floor holding his arm, Ellie knew something wasn't right. To her, it looked like it could have been broken.

"You see this!" Ellie called after Adam sweeping her arm through the air while trying to get his attention, then pointed at Chase's arm.

"This is what ignorance does!" But Adam didn't care as he just kept on his way.

"What is going on down here!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he walked down the stairs to only find Chase lying on the floor.

"Let me guess, did Adam engage his commando app?" Mr. Davenport asked as Chase and Ellie shook their head yes.

After Mr. Davenport and Ellie helped Chase off of the floor, Mr. Davenport pulled out a device and started to scan Chase with it.

"You're lucky you didn't break anything! You just sprained your elbow. You guys have got to start being more careful! If this was anything more serious, the hospital would have figured out you're bionic once they x-rayed you…"

"But Mr. Davenport, I didn't have anything to do with this! It was Adam who brought out Spike!" Chase told him.

"Its true Mr. Davenport, I saw the whole thing." Ellie replied as she tried to back Chase up.

"Regardless of what happened, you guys have got to start being more careful! Why don't you go on and go to bed." Mr. Davenport told them as he placed a sling around Chase's arm.

"Thank you Mr. Davenport." Chase told him.

"You're welcome. Get some rest." He said as he made his way back upstairs.

After Mr. Davenport was gone, Chase and Ellie just stood there and dumbfoundidly looked at each other.

"Well, this didn't go as I thought it would." Chase sighed as Ellie just smiled and looked at him.

"It has been an interesting night." Was all Ellie said.

"Still, I don't want to go down to the lab with Adam right there next to me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him after hurting me like he did…"

"Well then, why don't we just go upstairs and finish the night off like we had planned before any of this happened? Tonight doesn't have to be a total waist." Ellie said with a smile as Chase couldn't help but to smile back.

"I can not wait to go to bed! With everything that has happened today, my head pretty much feels numb." Ellie said as they made their way upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"And to make matters worse I couldn't control my commando app and Spike came through." Chase said as he closed the bedroom behind him.

"I was afraid Adam would do that to you. He is always on your case about something! He was so sure he had this one thing over you like he always does…but…not this time and he couldn't take it…"

"I know. Yet strangely enough I for once love watching him eat it. For once in my life I get the girl and he doesn't!" Chase said playfully as a smile spread across his face.

"Chase, you've _always_ had me." Ellie said with a smile as she walked into Chase's arms.

He wrapped his one arm around her while he also took her lips into his and just held her close to him as they kissed. And as they kissed, he couldn't help but to get that one thought out of his head that she has always been his. She has always been his best friend, his crush for as long as he can remember and she has never liked Adam…she has always liked him! He just couldn't help but to think to himself as he noticed that he seemed to kiss Ellie a little harder as he couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

"What was that for?" Ellie asked as she noticed that Chase seemed to kiss her differently towards the end of their kiss.

"What? I don't know. I just almost couldn't stop kissing you as that thought kept echoing through my head…that you've always been mine, and you have. You've never liked Adam…it has always been me!" Chase explained as he could feel his face grow warm from explaining what motivated him to kiss her differently.

"And always will be." Ellie said with a smile.

"Hey, you know what I realized…I don't have anything to sleep in." Ellie couldn't help but to mention as she just realized that.

"I'll find something for you." Chase said as he walked over to the closet.

And while their capsules were still capable of morphing them into their mission suites to their clothes, Chase has started to keep a pretty full closet, now that he had recently acquired the guest bedroom since Mr. Davenport thought that they were much older and needed their own spaces. And because they were much older, they actually relied less on their capsules now that they can almost flawlessly control their bionics. The only thing they really only used their capsules for was for updates on their chips and routine maintenance. And since they were much older, it was nice having their own bedrooms and their own closets in which Chase looked through to find something for Ellie to wear.

"A Davenport original!" Chase said sarcastically as he handed Ellie a pair of dark gray pajamas that had their logo on it in red on the upper left hand side. And that's exactly what Ellie was hoping that he would find, something comfortable to change into.

"Thanks Chase! I actually can't wait to change and go to bed!" Ellie happily said while she practically ran to the bathroom.

"Comfortable?" Chase asked as he watched her walk back from the bathroom.

"Totally…and…I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing but…your clothes fit me almost perfectly!" Ellie joked as they both laughed.

"Well, if you need clothes for tomorrow…you can use mine. Hey, speaking of changing…can you help me change out of mine? This sling is in the way and I can barely move my arm. No thanks to Adam." Chase asked while he let that last part slip softly under his breath as Ellie helped him.

And once they were both changed, they laid down on the opposite side of the bed away from each other when suddenly Chase startled Ellie as he playfully brought her into his arms. Ellie didn't say anything or resist him for that matter when she just proceeded to lay down on his chest instead.

She couldn't believe that they were actually lying there like they were, she couldn't help but to think to herself when a smile stretched across her face from ear to ear. She could hear his heartbeat as she continued to lie there and she couldn't help but to fan her hand out while she slowly traced it up and down his chest as she could feel his every muscle. She almost felt like an idiot for the way she just smiled to herself while lying there in his arms. She has always fantasized about this but she never thought it would actually happen.

"Can you believe that we're actually lying down together like this?" Ellie couldn't help but to ask Chase as she couldn't believe it herself.

"It is nice…isn't it?" Chase said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, yes it is. I actually almost don't want to go to bed and miss out on this time together…"

"I don't either…but…we really should. Its extremely late and we do have school tomorrow." Chase mentioned.

"Why do you always have to be right on everything?..."

"Because…I am the smartest person on the planet." Chase joked as they both giggled.

"Good night Chase…"

"Good night Ellie." Chase said as he comfortably brought his one arm tighter around her when he could feel her snuggle closer to him.

And as he laid there, he noticed that it actually didn't take long for Ellie to fall asleep. She had to have been tired. He knew she didn't feel good and he was glad that she actually fell asleep so that she could get some rest. In fact, he couldn't wait to fall asleep himself.

He hated whenever his commando app was used because it always made him tired and he never remembered a thing while it was engaged. He wanted to stay awake and just hold her in his arms, but he was just too tired to. But after everything that has happened, after his commando app was engaged and even after Ellie became his tonight, he just wanted to go to bed so that he too could breath again.

**PS: All reviews welcome! Would love to know what you think!**


End file.
